


Downtime

by ShudderShock



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Second Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShudderShock/pseuds/ShudderShock
Summary: Garrus recollects on their first time; indulges on the second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Garrus Vakarian/Female Shepard
> 
> Author: Shudder Shock (http://afterlife-club.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Summary: Garrus recollects on their first time; indulges on the second.
> 
> Rating: Mature.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters © BioWare. 
> 
> A/N: FemShep/Garrus will always and forever be my Mass Effect OTP.
> 
> +++

Garrus found Shepard wandering the hull of the Normandy, dragging her feet with a quality that could only be described as lethargic; the toes of her Alliance issued boots barely clearing the metal floor. Her shoulders were slumped, no doubt the weight of the mission finally catching up to her physically. She looked tired, dark rings under her normally bright eyes. She’d touch her face periodically, running a finger over the circles, like she was trying to smudge away the evidence of her exhaustion.

The lighting of the Normandy always washed out her complexion. When she first resurfaced from being spaced (and those memories still ate him up), some of the former crew had whispered about being in the presence of a ghost. Garrus had always found the statement insulting, though it never bothered Shepard, as far as he could tell. She seemed amused at the description.

_I’m a Spectre, after all._

She’d say that with a smile.

But damn, she looked like one now.

“I told you to get some sleep.” Garrus said.

Shepard’s head snapped up at him, oblivious to his presence. That wasn’t a good sign. Shepard was ever alert, always prepared and he’d just snuck up on her. The war was affecting her more and more each day. Shepard’s body language took a defensive quality, as did her voice. “I’m just trying to get some clarity. Walking around helps me organize my thoughts.”

Garrus knew she wasn’t lying. Strolling around her ship, and striking up conversations with the crew is ultimately how they became so close leading up to the final confrontation with the Collectors. So, what she said next almost made him laugh. “Besides Garrus, you can’t tell me what to do, even if we’ve…”

Shepard trailed off, and fixed him a hard stare.

_Even if we had sex, that one time._

They’d already talked privately about the mutual desire to explore their relationship further, but the conversation had been rushed. Garrus could have chalked it up to a wishful thought, had Shepard not reached up and brought her full mouth to his, bring home the reality of the possibility. The kiss was a passionate one, and terribly tempting. Perhaps it had been fortunate that it was interrupted and the two of them alerted to separate responsibilities during the exchange. Still, there was a lot left unsaid.

“I’m not ordering you to do anything, Shepard.” Garrus replied. “But you said that if I insisted, you’d go get some rest for the good of the mission. But obviously, you aren’t concerned about your own welfare, or the welfare of your crew, because you can’t accept how incredibly tired you are. You're going to be useless to everyone, unless you go lay down. How long has it been since you’ve slept anyway?” Garrus knew he sounded overprotective, but how could he not be concerned?

Damn her, and her stubbornness.

Shepard crossed the distance between them in only a few strides, with arms crossed and eyes glaring. He may have caught her off guard only a few moments ago— clouded in her sluggish air— but he remembered why she was the finest warrior he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Shepard was dangerous and it fascinated him, even after years of knowing her.

Garrus knew from experience how petite and soft she really was without her combat-suit and massive weapons strapped to her back. But even without the armor she commanded authority, and possessed the ability to make herself seem so much bigger than her lithe frame should allow.

Her authority was only juxtaposed by the tenderness he experienced personally.

“For your information, Garrus.” Shepard started. “I haven’t slept a whole night since I got hit with that beacon on Eden Prime three years ago. And I’d say that I’ve still done a hell of a job keeping it together.” 

He always suspected that.

Shepard, I’m just worried about you.” Garrus replied. “I’ve never seen you this worn out. Even the best of us needs some downtime.”

Her arms fell to her sides, the momentary anger ignited in her extinguished. Shepard never was really cross with him. “It’s just difficult.” She sighed. “ I don’t even have dreams anymore. Just nightmares. All I ever see is them.” The Reapers. “But... I get what you’re saying. Maybe, I’ll try to catch a small nap.” Shepard glanced up at him. “Walk me to my cabin…”

It wasn’t a question, but not quite an order.

It was a simple, pleasant request.

“Of course.” Garrus offered his armor-clad arm, and felt gratified when she took it without hesitation. He wasn’t sure if they were at the point where it was acceptable to walk arm-in-arm. Shepard didn’t once release him as they rode the elevator to her quarters on the top level of the ship. In the back of Garrus’ mind he hoped they'd run into someone, just to start the quiet rumor of their coupling. They reached the automated door in comfortable silence. Garrus turned to face her. “Now, will you kindly do what I’ve asked?”

Shepard smiled up at him. Her eyes still looked tired, but they sparkled with the familiarity he was used to. “I will, if you come lay down with me.”

She was forever a negotiator, and the thought of being back in her cabin sent a thrill down his spine.

“It’s pretty late local time, anyway. Unless you’d rather sleep in the crew bunks, or a cot in the Battery.” Shepard continued. She let go of his arm, and moved towards the door. It opened with a cold hiss.

“I think it goes without saying that I’d rather be with you.” He said, following her inside her private room.

“I’m happy to hear that.” He heard the smile in her voice.

It didn’t seem like she was propositioning him, and his thoughts were confirmed when she walked straight to the bed, and only removed her boots. Shepard laid atop the white duvet, leaving the rest of her BDUs on. It something Garrus recognized from his past and current times in the service of Hierarchy’s military. Soldiers were expected to move into action at a moment’s notice. Having to redress in the appropriate clothing could get you, and your entire platoon killed.

It was a miracle she didn’t sleep in her combat suit with the expectations placed on her.

Still, he was pleased that Shepard took off her boots; it meant that she was seriously trying to unwind for rest. “Well?” She asked. Her voice was husky, and quiet. Garrus realized he was still standing at the top of the stairs that lead to the main space of her quarters.

He moved on swift feet, pulling at the clips of his armor, and placed them on the overstuffed chair next to her bed. He left on his under suit and climbed next to Shepard. She shifted her body towards him and pressed her form against his arm and leg. Her smooth face was close to scars across his face and mandibles. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Shepard’s eyes shut, her breath now soft and even. She was holding up her end of the bargain and fell asleep almost immediately.

_Too bad._

Garrus couldn’t really be bitter. He tiled his face towards hers, taking in the strange beauty she possessed. He drank it in, thinking about what took place in this vary room six months ago. He had held the experience in his mind, using it to fuel fantasies, hopes and desires. And here he was again, with this supple human woman who seemed to make it a habit of always getting the best of him.

His eyes moved past her to the unnecessarily large fish tank that was thankfully empty. Shepard’s forte was killing things, not trying to keep pets alive.

Although he didn’t summon them, his memories from half a year ago surged forward.

Garrus had never been in her flat before that moment.

The aquarium had been one of the first things that he noticed, when he awkwardly entered her quarters. It was out of place in the military lodging. His eyes had been locked on to it when Shepard emerged from the bathroom. His attention to the tank stopped immediately in favor of her.

The water was still wet in her hair, and shining drops dotted her creamy flesh. Shepard was wearing only a black tank top and matching set of panties. There were small white details on the set; Cerberus issued undergarments. It was then that he really got to take her in. While the Commander was smaller than her armor gave her credit for, she was also shaped like an hourglass. Her curious human chest (breasts, he recalled) was perky, and her hips were round. But it was her dainty waist that caught his eye the most. It was the most familiar to him in terms of sexual preference. Turian females had narrow midsections too. 

But, this was Shepard and she was staring up at him with heavily lidded eyes, and a confident smile. “I feel under-dressed, Garrus.” She teased.

Garrus could only faintly remember what he had stammered out in reply, as she started moving towards him, those hips swaying in a way he had never noticed. It was an enticing movement. Shepard took the bottle of wine he'd brought and put it aside. In the same motion, she turned off the awful music that was filling her cabin. “This is really sweet.” She commented. “Do you want to pop it open?” 

He paused. “Not really.”

Shepard breathed out a sigh of relief. “Me either. I want to remember as much as I can about tonight, just on the off chance that I survive into tomorrow.” She was only inches away from his body. He could smell the fragrance of her fringe (hair, he reminded himself), and body from the shower. Underneath the artificial smell of soap, he could start to make out the undeniable scent of desire that was emitting from Shepard. Garrus doubted she was even noticed it. Humans had the worst sense of smell in the galaxy.

The knowledge of her inclination towards him, finally brought out his boldness. Mindful of his talons, he brought his hand up to her shoulder, sliding his thumb across her collar bone. “I wish you wouldn’t joke about that.” His other hand found its way around her delicate waist. It was just as nice to hold as Garrus thought it would be.

Shepard’s eyes fluttered shut. She brought her own hand up to the artificial graft covering the side of his face in reciprocation. Her touch was gentle on the injury. “It’s just the reality of what we do. Besides just because we’ve set course to a suicide mission - doesn’t mean I’m suicidal. I plan on surviving this, Garrus.” Shepard said. “But, do you really want to talk about this, right now?” She was moving her face up to his, her other hand on his broad chest starting to work the clasps of his civilian attire.

“Shepard, I’ve watched too many things I care about fail. I want just one thing to go right in my life, and I want that thing to be you.” He confessed. It was about the most romantic thing he could risk saying. Shepard probably didn’t know where their relationship was going any more than he did. They both clearly held respect and affection for each other, and that was good enough for now.

He closed the distance between them, touching the plate on his forehead to the soft skin of hers. The silky strands of her hair moved against him. Garrus tightened the hold on her waist and pulled her body to his. “I wasn’t born to die. And neither were you.” Shepard whispered, rubbing her lips against his flatter mouth. The tip of her tongue pushed into his mouth, cautiously. He opened his, in kind, and met her tongue with his own. Turians couldn’t kiss— not really— but Garrus had done enough research leading up to this encounter to know that this was an important part of human foreplay.

Truth be told, it was enjoyable. He tilted his head, catching Shepard off guard, pushing past her lips to tangling his tongue with her own. She met his force with earnest, and moaned. Shepard had moved the hand that rested upon the graft, and was sliding two fingers across the edge of his mandible. The sensation of her mouth and hands were starting a warm, pleasant fire low in his body, but when she moved her fingers away from his face to his fringe, his cock slide out of its sheath. From the base of his aigrette to the very tip, her nimble fingers ran up and down the length.

Intuitively, he grabbed Shepard’s leg and wrapped it around his hip, lifting her enough to grind into the cusp between her thighs.

“Oh…” Shepard broke the kiss, which had turned sloppy. A thin line of saliva bridged across their mouths. “I was beginning to wonder…” Her lips were glistening and had gone from soft pink to red.

Garrus immediately found her mouth more interesting than he had throughout their entire friendship, which was something he didn’t think was possible. He was beginning to understand why so much of her species sexual acts involved mouth play. It raised a curious question, something else he found on the extranet during his research on human romances. Something that he had heard about from turian males who had been with asari while bragging about their sexual conquests. He certainly hoped it wasn’t a taboo to ask for. “Shepard?” his voice sounded thick to his own ears.

“Hm?” Was her response. Shepard was planting small, moist kisses along his jaw. Periodically she would open that engaging mouth and graze her white, flat teeth across his plates. It seemed she had given up on the clasps of his tunic. One of her hands had worked its way inside and was steadily moving along the ridge of his shoulder. She was also slowly grinding her pelvis against his.

“Will you...” He started.

He looked down at her, wanting to see her lush mouth again only to notice that the tank top was still obscuring her upper body. He pulled it off in one smooth motion leaving her only in her panties. Her breasts were foreign to him, but much like everything else about Shepard, he found them enticing. “They’re very… proportionate.” Garrus couldn’t think of a better compliment. The attractiveness of symmetry translated through every species.

Shepard smiled. “You can touch them if you want…" For a moment she almost seemed coy. “I’d love it if you would.”

Without hesitating, he brought his hands to one of the curious mounds and squeezed softly. Shepard leaned into the touch, sliding her hips against his once again. Garrus circled the center of her breast with his thumb, her nipple becoming harder than it already was under his digit. She hummed in appreciation, and placed another messy kiss on his mouth. She was moving her hand over his fringe again. Garrus was convinced that she knew exactly how it was affecting him, and had surely done some research of her own.

“What did you want to ask me?” Shepard muttered against his jaw. “Is there… something you want?”

Well, since she asked.

Garrus traced her full bottom lip with his talon tenderly, with only the lightest pressure. He didn’t want to risk hurting her. He simply said, “Your mouth is...”

She smiled, and then flicked her troublesome tongue over his thumb.

“You want me to suck you off, don’t you?” she asked, forthright as always.

“Absolutely.” Garrus answered.

Neither of them had any use for tact. 

Shepard beamed at him and unhooked her leg from his body. His cock mourned the loss of the hypnotizing pressure that her body provided. She backed away from him, her breasts bouncing slightly with each step she took into the parlor.

They’d been in front of that goddamned aquarium that entire time.

Garrus was treated to the alluring view of her panty clad ass, as he followed her down towards the bed. She settled herself on the edge of it, knees slightly apart. Shepard arched back, resting her hand behind her. Whether subconsciously, or otherwise, she placed herself in a position that accented the curves of her entire body. “Come here.” Shepard beckoned, holding out her hand.

Doing a favor to both them, Garrus took off his tunic fully and dropped it to the floor. It wasn’t like Shepard to leave anything half done. She must have gotten distracted while trying to remove it. His mandibles twitched with a smirk.

He had been that distraction.

Time seemed to take on a sluggish quality as he closed the gap. Now standing in front of Shepard his pelvis was level to her face. There was no way she could miss the sizable bulge that was profiled through his pants. He felt pride in that fact. It crumbled in a moment, as he watched Shepard move forward. She pulled him to her, spreading her legs more so he could stand between them. It only seemed natural that he placed his hand on the back of her head, trying to hurry the contact between his cock and Shepard’s mouth.

Shepard made a noise of approval at his action. Garrus tightened his grip, tangling Shepard’s soft hair in his fingers. He was rewarded well when the tip of her wet tongue dragged itself up his cock right through his pants.

He inhaled sharply.

It felt great.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

This was really happening.

Shepard was always beautiful. Garrus thought that she was the prettiest coming out of firefight— wiping sweat and blood off her forehead. In those moments, he swore he could see her spirit shine the brightest. And it was in those times, that he had started to feel an undeniable attraction to her.

But in this lustful moment, with her eyes closed and long lashes fanned against her flushed cheeks, it almost took his breath away.

Everyone had seen what she was capable of on the battlefield, but this was just for him.

Shepard repeated the action with firmer pressure and enthusiasm, opening her eyes and gazing up at him. She held him in her sights, as she undid his pants and pulled his cock out. She broke eye contact only to turn her attention to the considerable member in her hand. She couldn’t wrap her fingers around it all the way. Garrus’ sense of satisfaction came flooding back. Shepard’s face was so expressive— especially now. There was a mix of awe and curiosity on her smooth features.

Experimentally, she stroked him. Shepard leisurely inched her fingertips up his cock, dragging her thumb over the ridges underneath to the indigo tip. She didn’t put him in her mouth just yet. Garrus felt his whole body growing tight with impatience and desire. He pulled at her hair again. Shepard exhaled an excited breath. She seemed to like it, when he did that.

She looked up at him one more time, all wanton smiles. In a fluid motion, she swept her hand back down to the base, and took his shaft into her mouth. Shepard’s mouth was tight, and so wet around it. The tip hit the back of her throat. What she couldn’t fit, her clever fingers massaged. Her cheeks hallowed as she sucked hard, pulled back, only to take him to the base again. 

She bobbed.

Garrus was overly-aware of the blood rushing around in his auditory canals.

He was panting.

“Shepard…”

This was better than anything that could possibly be describe by gloating soldiers.

Garrus watched her withdraw her mouth fully, only to drag her soft lips under the head down to where her hand still held him. She flattened her tongue against his erection and licked back up. Shepard’s lips worked around him again, letting his cock slide past them, and into the heat of her mouth.

Of their own accord his hips thrusted while he pushed her head forward. Shepard’s hand at the base of his cock kept her from gagging. The other was trailing up his collar, brushing his plates affectionately with soft fingertips.

Shepard was letting him use her like this.

He knew that if she wasn’t, he’d already be dead on the floor.

Garrus’ head was spinning when he simply couldn’t take this wonderful, yet torturous treatment anymore, and pulled out of Shepard’s mouth with a slippery _pop_.

“Did it feel good, Garrus?” Shepard teased. Spit and pre-cum was smeared across the side of her face. He could only make of the faintest color in her eyes— her pupils were so dilated.

Garrus had no sarcastic response for her flirtations; his brain was far too gone into something more primal. Her ears would’ve never made out the low sounds coming from his subvocals—which was a shame— because the vibration alone would’ve told Shepard all she needed to know.

He vaguely remembered yanking her underwear off, flipping her over on her hands and knees, and catching a glimpse of the wet junction between her legs, before trusting his cock into her with as much force as he dared. She was tighter then her mouth had been, and slicker too.

“Ah!” The tone of Shepard’s voice had changed into something higher pitched than he had ever heard from her. It was delightful. Garrus’ could see the side of face, even as he mounted her from behind, and her features twisted into pleasure. Her pussy clung to him, and Garrus paused motion, allowing her time to adjust to his size. He filled her entirely, and she was snug around him.

It seemed like an eternity before she moaned, “Garrus, move…” though in reality it was probably only a minute.

Shepard was tighter than any turian female he’d ever been with. He expected the intoxicating pressure of her cunt to lighten up. It never did.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He managed to grunt out.

Yes, he wanted to ram her into oblivion, but not hurt her.

He heard a breathy chuckle.

“You won’t.” She assured him.

And then she rocked back and forth on his length with determination. “Can’t you feel how _wet_ I am for you?” Shepard purred.

It was a rhetorical question if he’d ever hear one, and it broke the last of his resolve. He grabbed her hips, stopping her movement so he could hold her in place while he fucked her hard. With each trust into her body Shepard made incredible, feminine moans. They grew in volume, the harder he pumped.

Garrus couldn’t decide what was more provocative – the noises that were coming out of Shepard’s mouth, or the sound of their bodies pounding together.

His eyes flickered between her face and the view of his cock penetrating her pussy over-and-over again. Her body’s natural lubricant covered his phallus. Every time he plunged in, her ass bounced with the force.

Shepard suddenly dropped her body’s weight from her hands to her forearms, changing the angle of her decadent body to a graceful arch. In this position he hit deeper than before, and her sex clinched around his in just a few more pumps. At the same time, Shepard gasped and threw her head back. She had reached her crescendo. Her inner muscles milked him, and it took every bit of self-control he possessed not to spill himself inside of her. He managed to pull out and covered her vulva with cum.

His recollection was hazy after that; the sensation of sliding down next to her on the bed, her arm over his chest. Garrus knew he eventually finally pulled his pants off, and tossed them somewhere. They kissed lazily and napped until EDI sent out alerts that the Omaga-4 Relay was approaching.

Her private shower somehow accommodated the both of them while they exchanged quiet banter under the water.

Shepard wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest before they had gotten out.

His fears of awkward, failed sex had been unfounded.

Instead, it was the best sex he’d ever experienced.

His only regret was that he didn’t explore her body more. It was something he'd thought about often in the past six months. Shepard had been so giving during their encounter, and she brought him to such a fever state of ecstasy that orgasm had blindsided him.

It was the brief glance at that most private place on her body when he had stripped her panties off, that made him pray that it wasn’t just some one-night stand brought on by the need for stress release.

The relief that washed over him after the blitz on Manae, was matched only by the way Shepard had reacted to their conversation. She may have originally initiated their first liaison, but he had brought up the possible of another. She was still interested.

There was so much more to delve into.

Shepard shuffled beside him, settling deeper into sleep.

Her face was still close to his, shallow breath blowing against his ear canal.

He willed his sex back into its sheath.

After some time, he to fell into slumber.

+++

Shepard was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching him with a mischievous smile when he woke up. He recognized the smell of her shower gel. He used it once himself before. She had changed out of her fatigues, and now wore a casual gray tee-shirt with the Alliance logo across the front, and a pair of white undies. She had nothing on under her shirt – the hard bumps of her nipples gave it away.

“How often do you walk around your cabin wearing hardly anything other than a smile?” Asked Garrus. He meant for it to be dry. It came out as an appreciative purr.

“Only when I know you’ll be around.” Shepard replied.

“Always a vixen.” He answered.

Shepard snickered, “That’s also just for you, Garrus.”

Her words made his heart skip. His eyes trailed down from her face, her breasts and to the crease that was between her legs. Was it still too early in this courtship to just ask her to commit? They were facing the end of the known galaxy after all. Time was precious.

“You know, I tried to contact you after I was grounded…” Shepard’s voice took on a more serious edge.

It felt like freezing water had been tossed on his face.

That actually had been bothering him. 

A lot.

Shepard’s tone suggested that it was also been on her mind.

“Shepard, I tried getting in touch with you. All my messages just bounced back. And, I could never secure a private line with you.” Garrus explained.

Shepard pursed her lips. It was an expression he’d seen her make when she was at the end of her patience. “I’m glad it was just the Alliance filtering out what they thought was unimportant.” She said sarcastically. She looked pissed, but her eyes softened before she continued. “I had a hunch that was what was going on. But, in the back of my mind… " Shepard hesitated. "You really didn’t get anything from me, either?” Vulnerability bled into her voice.

He felt relief.

Garrus pulled Shepard to him. She let herself be pressed to him, and sighed against his neck. It was like she melted into his body. Her hair was longer than the last time he got to touch it. Garrus carefully and slowly ran his fingers through the length. “Shepard, I couldn’t take my mind off of you. I would’ve loved to have seen your name pop up in my email." She leaned into his touch. "Every day, I hoped it would. But when news got around that you were being grounded… Well, it wasn’t hard to imagine that all your activities were being monitored and censored. That’s a common tactic for our military too.” Garrus paused. “I’m flattered that you’d think I would’ve just hit it and quit it.”

She jerked her face right to his, expression incredulous. “I’m sorry… did you just say _hit it and quit it_?” Shepard erupted into hardy laughter.

It was good to hear. 

It was also a good opportunity to grab her firm bottom to press her hips into his. It didn’t go unnoticed. Her laughter subsided, but she was still smiling. “It’s just…You made me feel alive. That’s something, considering I was dead for two years. I missed you, Garrus.” There was something so sentimental about the way she said it, that Garrus knew that he would never be able to let her go.

It was easy to remember the way she liked to be kiss; he’d dwelled on it for so long. Neither missed a beat, meshing their tongues together. Her forearms rested on either side of his head, his body between her thighs. He kept his hands on her ass, while they ground slowly against each other. He was already rock hard. Shepard felt it, because she broke their kissing and sat back on top of him. Her legs were spread wide open, his cock trapped between them. The heat coming from her groin was hot. He could feel it through her underwear, and his under suit—which needed to be taken off immediately.

Garrus began to quickly shed it, and Shepard was kind enough to help, though she didn’t really move off his cock. In fact, she barely lifted herself enough to allow him to slide the material off his pelvic girdle, legs and spurs. 

No, Shepard wasn’t helping at all.

She was thoroughly enjoying herself, however. Each time he shifted to try to move the suit off, she made tiny elated noises in her throat. She was sliding her cloth-covered sex against his now free length.

“So glad you’re enjoying yourself, Shepard.” It was supposed to sound threatening.

Shepard looked down at him, and pulled her shirt off. Her tits were just as even and bouncy as before.

“Aren’t you?” Shepard retorted. “It feels like you are.” She caressed his upper torso. Her fingertips followed the raised edges of his plates. They were so vastly different physically, yet fit together so well.

Garrus answered her question by trailing his talons up her flat stomach, to her sternum, and then to her breasts, massaging them. He experimented with pressure, never squeezing too hard, only enough to make her arch into his hands. Inquisitively, he caught her nipple between his two fingers and pinched.

“Oh!” Shepard exclaimed.

It was a promising sound, and encouraged Garrus to lean forward and lick across one of pink nubs. His hand kneaded the other. Shepard was still shamelessly gliding up and down his shaft. With nothing but her thin panties separating them, the sensation of building moisture against his erection was apparent.

He flipped Shepard over unto her back with strength and fluidity, two turian traits Shepard must have momentary forgotten about. She looked surprised as she bounced on the bed. Garrus used that surprised to move down her body and pulled her knees up and apart.

He was drowning in the scent of pure arousal.

The white material was soaked, the pink outline of her pussy almost completely visible. There was hardly anything left to his imagination. He traced his tongue against the wettest part. Shepard gasped and bucked. He did it again, pleased with his ability to please her. One of her hands was resting on the center plate of his forehead. She caressed it with her thumb.

Garrus buried his face into the soft shape, using his tongue to tease her repeatedly. He could taste her through the material. She was sweet on the tip of his tongue. He savored it.

Her breath was catching in her throat.

He glanced a look at Shepard across her toned body.

She was trembling.

Her expression was blissful.

He finally tugged her panties down. They caught against the drenched junction of her thighs, moisture making them stick against her flesh. He peeled the cotton away, and threw them to the floor. Her arousal was spilling out of entrance of her curious, but appealing reproduction organs. The shape was recognizable enough, not so different from the slit the females of his species had. But there was also something about her that reminded him of a flower. More than a simple slit, she had folds and a nub that he remembered from the vids—it was the center of human female stimulation. It was specific to their pleasure.

It was little wonder that she bucked against his face when his tongue graced that spot.

How could he have not even touched her here during their first time?

It was unacceptable!

His useful, quick trigger finger found a new propose. As soon as he touched the small bud, Shepard pushed against his digit. “Do that again.” She was demanded. Garrus complied. Mindful of his talons, he swept over her inner lips, and circled her clitoris. One of Shepard’s legs wrapped around Garrus’ shoulder and pulled him closer. The hand that was on his forehead grabbed at his fringe and yanked him forward as well. “Come on, Garrus.” There was urgency in her husky voice.

Swirling her clit with the pad of his finger, Garrus braced her body with his other hand, and then shoved his tongue into her slick canal. Shepard’s soft sighs shifted to loud moans. His own subvocals were reverberating, and although Shepard’s ears couldn’t pick them up, she could surely hear the rumble that was coming his main set.

Shepard’s trill switched to something desperate. She was close, and unabashed. Shepard rocked on his mouth with each stroke of his tongue. Garrus plunged one digit into her, once again marveling at how tight she was. He fingered her, until he felt her quiver. Shepard rode out her orgasm against his jaw.

She deserved all the pleasure he could give.

He pulled his face back, gently untangling her legs from around his head. From his nose, to his bill and sides of his mandibles were coated with her lubrication.

“Ha.” She was breathless. “You’re such a mess.”

Apparently, Shepard’s afterglow made her both dazzling and a bigger smart-ass than normal.

“That’s really cute.” Garrus sarcastically replied. He made a mental note to come all over her face at the next available opportunity, which wasn’t now. The idea of coming inside of her was far too tempting to ignore this time. Garrus wrapped her legs around his waist and lined his cock up to her entrance. Her legs opened wide around him more, a clear invitation. He accepted— with pleasure—and embedded his member to the hilt inside her.

“Yes!” She cried out.

Her words spurred him on. Garrus pounded her wet, tight heat without pause. He jerked up her hips, taking her so hard that their bodies slapped together. His thrusts were short and fast.

Thoroughly satisfied with her own orgasm, Shepard let him take all he wanted. Her legs cradled him, locking her ankles around his back, as he ravished her. Even though they had done this once before, he still marveled at how well her small, smooth body could take him. Turian sex was rough by most other species standards.

Shepard moaned with fervor.

Garrus covered her body fully, shuddered when her arms held him and clawed down his pronotum. Her nails could do nothing to hurt him, but the passion behind this action drove him over the edge.

Garrus yanked her hair hard, exposing her lean neck and sank his teeth into her throat. It was instinct.

Shepard was his and always would be.

Just like Garrus would always be hers.

He spilled himself inside of her with a groan.

Garrus felt her fingers tracing the small scales behind his mandibles. It was soothing. It brought him out of the stupor caused by orgasm.

Eventually he was able to withdraw from her, though it pained him to do so. 

Both were spent.

Garrus collapsed next to her, and Shepard curled up to him. This post-sex cuddling was defiantly something to look forward to. He planned on experiencing it as much as possible. From the sleepy, cheeky smirk that Shepard had plastered on her lips, she held the same idea.

“I’ll take you up on the advice to get more rest from now on.” She muttered.

“I have a few good ideas every once in a while.” Garrus softly said.

Shepard scoffed. “We’ll see.”

They would.

End


End file.
